


Transliteration 6 - Snatching Crumbs

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-07
Updated: 2007-09-07
Packaged: 2019-02-02 02:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12718050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Teal'c takes Daniel to lunch.





	Transliteration 6 - Snatching Crumbs

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Season 7 - Janet is alive in this Universe. Daniel's been downsized to a toddler with Jack as his guardian.

  
Author's notes: Thanks to Whisper and Mare for the beta.  


* * *

The moment O'Neill had entered the gymnasium, Teal'c had noticed that Daniel was considerably larger than he had been prior to the weekend. After telling him of the unexpected growth spurt, O'Neill placed the boy in his arms then returned to the infirmary in hopes of learning the results of preliminary testing from Doctor Fraiser. Having just dismissed the students of his Monday morning close combat class, Teal'c was free until lunch time. Staying in the gymnasium, he continued the boy's education in kash ma'naut, simple physical games taught to every Jaffa child to encourage co-ordination and agility. As the child grew, the games would become more challenging leading smoothly into the combat forms required of a warrior. All Jaffa children learned to protect themselves from an early age. It was important to him that Daniel develop those skills also. 

This level of kash ma'naut was very similar to a Tau’ri game called The Hokey Pokey. Simple tasks such as balancing on one foot, making a fist, and learning right from left were difficult for a toddler. Teal'c led the boy through the positions several times. As he watched the laughing boy enjoy the games they played, his mood became somber. There were times when all Teal'c could think of was his failure to protect Daniel Jackson. Endless hours of meditation brought no relief. Although he had finally accepted that his actions had been the best possible response to the situation at the time, it did not assuage his feelings of guilt. After all, Daniel Jackson's current form was proof enough of his failure. 

The boy's energy waned and his attention wandered. Observing the clock on the wall, Teal'c picked the boy up, heading for the commissary. Entering the sparsely occupied lunchroom, he went directly to the serving line. Teal'c placed his utensils and a large portion of napkins on a tray then slid the tray one-handed along the cold metal rails of the commissary line. His other hand was occupied holding Daniel Jackson securely against his hip. The child twisted to look around the room. Little knees gripped more tightly as the toddler bounced once and waved at someone. Teal'c turned to see who it was. 

"Good afternoon, Colonel Reynolds." 

Reynolds nodded. "Good afternoon, Teal'c, Doc-um..Daniel." Reynolds stared at the boy with a puzzled look, as though he noted a difference but could not identify it. Teal'c declined to enlighten him. 

"Do you wish to join us for the meal?" 

"No thanks." Reynolds waved toward one of the tables. "I just finished. I've got some things to go over before SG-3 ships out tomorrow morning."

Teal'c inclined his head. "Very well." 

Reynolds waggled his fingers at Daniel. " See you later." 

Smiling in return, the boy scrunched his shoulders up then laid his head against Teal'c's chest. Daniel waited until Reynolds was in the corridor then sat back up. He held one hand out in a not-quite-wave. "Bye!"

"Next time you should speak while Colonel Reynolds can hear you." 

Clear blue eyes regarded him thoughtfully. Then that same shy smile blossomed on his face and Daniel huddled against his chest once more. Teal'c released his grip on the tray long enough to rub the boy's back then continued gathering their lunch. Daniel sometimes reacted with shyness when tired. After a long morning of tests and kash ma'naut, perhaps his nap should come directly after lunch. Teal'c mentally revised the order of his plans for the afternoon. 

"Hey, Master Teal'c." The cheerful greeting came from behind the counter. 

He nodded to the gangly young airman. Corporal Evans was new to the SGC. Although he worked primarily in the kitchen, like every member of the military he spent time under Teal'c's tutelage each week. The young man did well, though he was still a year or two from his full physical potential. 

"I saw you come in so I took the liberty." Corporal Evans held out a sippy cup and a small plate with a dollop each of chopped chicken, rice and puréed sweet potatoes. There was a small, rubber coated spoon on the plate. "One Doctor Jackson special, freshly made." 

Taking the items, Teal'c nodded his thanks, then moved down to the dessert case. As he reached for the gelatin, Daniel piped up, lisping through the binky. 

"I wan' thocolate cake." 

Teal'c set the gelatin on his tray. "If you are hungry after you have completed your meal, then you may have some chocolate cake." Carefully, he slid his hand under the tray, gripping the edge with his thumb and picked it up. He headed for a table in the corner of the room.

"Buth I wan' cake now." Interesting. Daniel had switched to Goa'uld, though he still had a lisp thanks to the pacifier. 

It was difficult to resist that wistful tone and those pleading eyes. However, he had learned with his own son, Ry'ac that a father needed the same discipline as a warrior, if not more. A small child who has gotten his way even one time could be unrelenting in future entreaties. Any decision must be well thought out. Once a decision was made, a father should remain steadfast. 

"If you are still hungry after your lunch, then you may have cake," he repeated. He eased the tray onto the table. He let the boy stand on the nearest chair, making sure his back was to the room. Perhaps if he could not see the cake he would forget his request more quickly. 

The child returned to the English language. "Buth-"

"There are no 'buts', Daniel Jackson," he warned. 

Daniel did not look happy, but he was quiet. Teal'c saw O'Neill and Major Carter arrive as he transferred the dishes from the tray to the table. 

"I shall return with your booster seat. You will remain here." 

By the time he returned to the table with the child's seat, the other members of SG-1 had joined them. Major Carter had chosen the seat to his left. O'Neill was across from him so that he, too, could assist Daniel if need be. They made small talk as he situated the child in the booster seat and O'Neill arranged the boy's place setting. 

"Thanks for looking after him, Big Guy. In the truck this morning, he kept asking if he'd get to see you." 

"It was my pleasure, O'Neill. He is a most amenable child." 

"Thack?" Daniel jumped into the conversation using the same wistful tone and pleading eyes that he had used earlier. "Can I haf thocolate cake?"

"Take your binky out when you speak, Daniel," directed O'Neill. 

Tealc was pleased to see that the boy did as instructed before repeating himself exactly, the words now distinct and perfect in pronunciation. 

O'Neill shook his head, as Teal'c knew he would. "Not right now, but if you're still hungry after lunch then ask me again, okay?" 

Binky in hand, Daniel's brows lowered. His bottom lip protruded. "But I want cake now." 

When O'Neill shook his head, the boy turned to Major Carter, who had been watching the proceedings with interest. "Sam-" 

"Daniel Jackson," Teal'c overrode the child's attempt to speak. "I have already answered this question, as has O'Neill. You will not ask it again." 

Frowning, Daniel popped his binky back in and pushed his plate away. "Don' wan' food. Wan' cake," he sulked around the pacifier. Sliding out of his chair onto the concrete floor, Daniel stomped away from the table as hard as a lightweight toddler could while wearing sneakers. "I wan' cake." 

"Not now, maybe later." O'Neill was patient, but firm. 

"Now!" Pouting, Daniel shook one hand at O'Neill.

"No." 

Daniel flung himself onto the floor. Arms and legs flailing, he yelled, "I wan' cake!" 

All over the commissary, heads turned. Airman Evans and two of the cooks stepped out from the kitchen to gawk. A stern look from Teal'c sent them fleeing back to their places. Those persons in the dining area whom Teal'c knew to be parents looked at O'Neill with sympathy. Those persons who were not parents looked over in varying degrees of annoyance and disapproval. He disregarded those stares as did O'Neill.

At the table, Major Carter was transfixed, open mouthed in surprise at the child's antics. "Shouldn't you-" she began, rising from her chair. Teal'c grabbed her wrist to keep her in place. 

At the same time, O'Neill quieted her with a hissed, "Carter! Don't." 

She pointed to Daniel who was still kicking and slapping the concrete and loudly demanding cake. "But-" 

"We must not give in to his demands or we will encourage such behavior." 

"Just ignore him," advised O'Neill. "This is the first tantrum he's ever thrown. If nothing comes of it odds are he won't try it again. In fact, don't even look at him directly." 

The three adults glanced covertly at Daniel while O'Neill apprised them of the results of Daniel's medical exam that morning . Major Carter also glanced frequently at those persons still sending hostile looks their way. She seemed to be very uncomfortable in the face of public censure. 

"So," concluded O'Neill, "Fraiser thinks he could be more like 24 months now, give or take a couple of months either way. It kinda depends on where he originally fell in the size ranges. His fine motor skills are better than they should be for a toddler. The latest MRI shows more activity than it should, so that hasn't changed, but Fraiser said it looked as though there were areas that were even more active than before. He's speaking so well, plus he still has his retained languages, so I'm thinking that's the area that's lit up like a Christmas tree. We have to wait for the expert to read it, though." 

By then, Daniel was definitely flagging. He wasn't moving as much, had stopped the demands, and kept peeking at them to see if he was getting any reaction. When none was forthcoming, he lay there for a moment, then rose to his feet. Rubbing one eye with the back of his wrist, he returned to the table. Bypassing his booster seat, he crawled under O'Neill's chair. Daniel sat under there muttering darkly around his binky in a lesser known variant of Goa'uld. Like the others, Teal'c continued with his meal, conversing with his friends. When the grumbling underneath him died down, O'Neill put the sippy cup on the plate then set the plate on the floor by his chair. 

A few minutes later, O'Neill looked down then nodded at his companions. Good. Daniel Jackson was eating. Teal'c leaned to the side. His view was partly obstructed by the empty chair, but he could see one chubby hand picking up the last bits of chicken or a handful of rice. After a minute, both hands emerged to pick up the sippy cup full of formula. As he finished his gelatin, Teal'c mused on the universal constant of children. Although they were from completely different cultures, Daniel behaved exactly as Ry'ac had at that same age. 

Despite the curious growth spurt, Teal'c did not hold out much hope of restoring Daniel Jackson to his original self. Still, he refused to give in to despair. The only comfort he could find in the situation was his continuing closeness to the boy. Daniel needed protection now more than ever and he would do everything in his power to provide it. Teal'c, like O'Neill, was prepared to stand as father to the boy until he came of age again. Raising Daniel would not atone for the mistakes he had made with his own son, but he vowed to put to good use the lessons he had learned as a father. 

Although SG-1 had been temporarily removed from the off-world rotation, that could not last forever. Eventually, he and Major Carter would be assigned new team members while O'Neill's posting as second in command of the SGC would become permanent. Given the nature of their undertaking it was still well within the realm of possibility that both he and O'Neill would die in battle. For that reason, he had already spoken to Master Bra'tac who had readily agreed to his request. Unlike his first childhood, Daniel Jackson would never lack a father to nurture and guide him into manhood. 

Finis


End file.
